


It's Always Sunny on Pandora

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Mpreg, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Zane recalls the events of the birth of his child, over a pint in Moxxi's bar with said child riding on Fl4k's skag.
Relationships: Amara/Zane Flynt, FL4K & Zane Flynt, Zane Flynt & Gaige, Zane Flynt & Lorelei, Zane Flynt & Moze
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Sunny Weather

"Da?" A little, high pitched voice came from behind Zane as he slugged down the remainder of his drink. 

He turned on the stool to see a blonde haired girl looking up at him with bright, baby blue eyes and a mischievous look on her face as she tugged on the skag's head. 

Chew, Fl4k's companion skag, growled lightly as the little girl gently pulled on him. 

Zane patted his knee and pulled the girl up. He bounced her on his knee, nuzzling his face on top of her head. She smelt like home, something that hadn't always been clear to him throughout his life. 

5 years ago he came to Pandora for retirement and what happened wasn't exactly according to his plan. Obviously that was an understatement. Family was another thing that hadn't always been definitive. Both of his brothers were dead after all. 

His daughter had been a mistake but he didn't see her as that. Her name was Sunny. Sunny Flynt. Zane wasn't exactly young so he knew that he needed to teach his daughters the skills that he had learnt throughout his career so that she would survive. Danger followed him everywhere he went and he knew that, as sad as it was, he wouldn't always be around for her. 

"How are ya doing, my darlin'?" He asked her, gently pushing her yellow locks behind her ear. 

Sanctuary III had become his home. It wasn't the most ideal. There wasn't other children for Sunny to play with but their home could've been much worse. At least they were safe. 

Although Lilith had put Ava in charge before truly becoming the Firehawk, many citizens believed that Ava was slightly... inexperienced. Fortunately, Ava agreed therefore Ellie was put in charge of the ship. Ellie didn't think that was a good idea at first but no one knew how to look after the ship better than she could. 

"Amara!" Sunny giggled, pointing at the entryway to Moxxi's bar, behind Zane stood the Siren. 

Amara shot her fingers towards the child with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, my little ray of sunshine," Sunny jumped down of her father's knee and hugged Amara's leg. Amara looked up at Zane and couldn't help but remark on the bags under his eyes. 

"You look tired."

Zane chuckled and gestured to Moxxi to have another drink.

"There ya go, sugar."

"Thanks Mox," Zane nodded his thanks. He looked back at Amara and smiled, "it's age, love. You'll get there one day." 

Amara laughed under her breath then picked up Sunny and rested her on her hip. 

Zane watched the pair through the reflection of his glass. Images of 5 years previous kept going into his head, making him sick to his stomach. 

Moxxi noticed that he had gone abnormally pale. "You alright, sugar?"

Zane put his hand to his temple but nodded all the same. "Aye. I'm fine. No worries."

*

_5 years ago..._

_Thick chains were tied tightly around his wrists and his wrists were wrangled painfully above his head. There was a deep gash on his head, his eye patch had been removed by his captors, and there was a painful clenching sensation being emitted from his stomach every so often._

_Believing that hours had passed, his arms and legs were in agony from cramping. He didn't know if anyone knew where he was but what he did presume was that this story was not going to have the happiest of endings._

_His jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath as the contraction ended. He couldn't move his hands except for clenching his hands into fists. Due to this, the sweat poured from his head and he couldn't do anything to stop it._

_He didn't know if he was going to be rescued and.... he was terrified. He had done many scary things in his life but it wasn't just his life in the balance. His baby could die._

_He was too old for this shit._

_As another painful contraction started he heard the sound of screaming above in the bandit camp. What was going on?_

_The sound of cannons and electricity could be heard overhead._

_"Zane!" A thankfully familiar voice sliced through the air. He heard a bang as the wall was blown through. He opened his eye to see a very welcoming sight._

_"'Mara?" His voice cracked._

_Amara wouldn't admit it but she felt a tear slip down her face as she raced over to his side, putting her hands on his face._

_"Thank fuck." She sighed in exasperation. She took one look at the chains and pulled them apart._

_Zane sighed heavily as his arms dropped. He felt exhausted. His hands snapped to his stomach as he curled into himself._

_"Ooooooh." He groaned._

_"Breathe." Amara reminded him. "Let's get you home."_


	2. Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara helps out Zane whilst Loralei and Gaige take control of the situation in the camp.

_"Amara?"_ Lorelei's voice came through the Siren's echo as said Siren studied the wounds that littered Zane's body. 

"Get the dropship ready." Amara commanded. She looked to her side, beads of sweat growing on her forehead. The sounds of the operative were increasing in volume behind her. 

An explosion sounded overhead and caused the ground to quake. Amara fell onto her behind, swearing as she fell. 

"What the fuck was that?" Zane grumbled tiredly as he sagged against the wall. 

"Lorelei?" Amara called into the ECHO.

 _"Bloody hell!"_ Lorelei's shouts burst through the device. Amara could hear shouting and guns firing on the other end of the line. 

" _we have a bit of a situation, Amara."_ Lorelei sheepishly replied. " _Dropships not gonna be our way out."_

"You're joking." Amara groaned. She wanted to punch the ground but she knew that she had to keep calm. Zane had to keep calm. 

"Gaige." Amara got the young mechromancer on a different ECHO line, "We need another way out."

There was a moment before Gaige answered. " _Deathtrap picked up a signal on his radio. There's a fast travel station near the entrance of the camp."_

Amara nodded. It was a plan. It wasn't the plan that was firstly thought of but when did anything ever go according to plan?

*

Present Day...

"There is a child on Mr Chew." Fl4k said nonchantantly as they entered the bar on Sanctuary III. 

"Hiya Fl4k!" Sunny rolled off the skag's back and crawled over the floor to wrap her arms around Fl4k's leg. 

"Child." Fl4k greeted her. "It seems that you and Mr Chew are ... friends now."

Sunny giggled as she nodded excitedly, she turned around and began to climb on top of the skag once more. 

"Yo Zane!" Moze called out from outside of the bar, "need ya for a sec!"

Zane turned his head to the side, swallowed the burning liquid, and stood to his feet. 

"Daddy?" Sunny's smile dropped as she saw her father stand up.

Zane crouched in front of her and kissed her forehead, "can you hold the fort here while I sort this out?"

Sunny nodded, saluting, "huh huh."

"That's my girl." 

Zane stood back up. Approaching Moze by the railing outside of Moxxi's bar, he stood in front of her and her Iron Bear with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"What's going on?"

"I got an ECHO signal outside of Randarberg."

"Sorry, it ain't ringing a bell." Zane quipped. 

Moze rolled her eyes. "It's on Athenas. Small village etc. Anyway, from what I could make out it seems that there were responsible for kidnapping you."

"Some bandits grabbed me."

"Yeah I know." Moze nodded. "I think that these guys hired those bandits."

"What are you suggestin'?" 

Moze made sure no one was eavesdropping. "I think we should check it out."

Zane, on one hand kind of wanted to check it out too but on the other hand he couldn't put his child in danger. If he checked it out it could go either two ways. 

1\. He could take them out and Sunny would be safe. 

2\. He could really piss someone off. 

...maybe he should just sleep on it?


	3. Pocketful Of Sunshine

Amara looked between Zane and the hole in the wall that was the way back out. They were against the clock. She placed the floor for minimal moments then a lightbulb appeared above her head. 

She crouched beside Zane once more. She frowned as he gritted his teeth. 

"Fuck..." Zane mumbled under his breath. He bit down on his bottom lip and his hand failed out. 

Amara took a hold of it. She ripped her sash off and put it against the gaping wound on his shoulder. 

"Try to breathe Zane." She calmly and gently told him, keeping pressure on his injury. "Try not to bite down on your lip, you'll draw blood." 

Speaking of which, Amara felt a wave of worry flourish throughout her. 

"I'm getting Zane to the fast travel station." She informed everyone via her ECHO.

" _I'll keep the path clear."_ Moze answered her, the sound of guns firing and psychos screaming could be hearing on Amara's end. 

"Are you sure that there is enough time to get Zane there?" Fl4k's voice came through. "Check his dilation."

Amara nodded, it was a good idea but she didn't want to cause Zane any added unnecessary discomfort. She let go of her sash that was no longer purple but a violent shade of red. Droplets splattered onto the ground below, a metallic scent filled the air and Amara resisted the temptation to gag. 

She gently tugged on Zane's pants, pulling them down to his bare ankles, the amniotic sac had already broken and had ruined the material. 

"Try and relax. It's going to be uncomfortable." 

Zane breathed deeply, trying to find a happy place as he felt Amara's fingers inside him. He opened his eyes again when she removed them. 

"How we lookin'?" He tiredly asked. 

"7cm." Amara informed him, rubbing his knee. "Think you can walk?" 

Zane was slightly reluctant but there was no way that he was having a baby in the midst of a battle in a Pandoran bandit camp. Amara pulled up his pants once more and took a hold of his hand. Slowly, Amara helped him to his feet and smiled as an act of sympathy. 

"Moze?"

_"Yo?"_

"Keep the road clear." 

In comparison of Amara running to get into the dingy, murky room that they had kept Zane captive, trekking back out of it took so much longer than either of them wanted it to. 

At one point, Zane begged Amara to stop and held onto a wall and gutterly groaned, his legs trembling. He felt Amara's hand on the back and couldn't have been more grateful for her. 

"You ready?" She asked softly as the contraction ended, his hand on the small of his back.

Zane couldn't speak but he nodded. He just wanted to get out of this shithole. 

"Put your arm around me." Amara held him up as they slowly made their way out. 

Despite the explosions and the sound of shooting guns, Zane could barely hear anything except for the sound of his own strained breathing. It was when they reached the entrance of the main part of the camp when Zane felt a horrible tugging sensation and collapsed onto the ground as a bomb blew up. Amara drove into the ground in front of him. Her blue arms protected them from the shrapnel as her actual arms wrapped themselves around Zane as he cried out in pain. 

"Fuck!" Amara yelled, holding tighter to the man on the ground. "Someone help!"

There was a rumbling then Deathtrap projected a shield in front of them, along with Moze's Iron Bear. 

Moze, Fl4k, Lorelei and Gaige surrounded them, protecting Amara and Zane as she helped him back up, it proved futile though when Zane's legs were too weak to hold himself up. 

"I've got this." Fl4k's creatures took their position as Fl4k wrapped their arms around Zane's battered body. 

"Shield me, Amara."

Amara nodded and grabbed her gun from her back, "hurry!"

"Tannis?" Amara sent a signal up to the ship, "get the infirmary ready."


	4. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

"Fine, Moze." Zane said with a sigh, massaging his temple at the ecstatic lump of a person wrapped in armour that was bouncing up and down in front of him.

"Yaaaaaaas!" Moze shrieked, playfully punching Zane's arm. 

Zane shook his head, "we can go tomorrow."

"Okay, okay, okay." Moze nodded, moving back from him. "Coolio dude, I'm just gonna..."

With that, Moze span around and glided down the ship's hallways, clambering onto her Iron Bear that was standing like a metallic statue at the end of the corridor. 

Zane could only stare at her antics until he felt something, or more precisely, someone tug at the bottom of his trousers. 

He smirked and ruffled Sunny's bright yellow hair. Her baby blue eyes sparkled from the lights that emitted out of the bar. Sunny must have crawled out of the bar without anyone noticing. Daddy's little girl, huh?

Sunny held her arms up, Zane didn't have to be asked twice as he took the small child into his arms. 

He didn't have family. His parents were dead and his brothers were dead. He knew that they had been killed by his new allies but honestly? 

He didn't give two shits. 

Sunny rested her head against Zane's shoulder, giving out a yawn. She rubbed her doe eyes and yawned again. 

"Is my little girl tired?" He asked. 

Sunny shook her head and gave a stereotypically answer, "no, Da."

Zane chuckled lightly and gave a short nod to Amara. The Siren smiled softly and approached them. 

"Night little one." Amara kissed her head. Her eyes met Zane's, there was silence as Sunny looked between the two of them. 

"I'll be back." Zane whispered, he moved Sunny so that his arms became a cradle. 

"No need to rush." 

Even as Amara turned to walk back into the bar with the Fl4k, Zane's eyes lingered over her body. 

No.

No time for that. 

Zane began the trek to his room. He's had the same room since they first ventured into space on Sanctuary III. There had been some differences. A few trophies and memoirs from his adventures... and Sunny. 

Only the people on the ship knew about her. Sunny had never left the ship. He knew that one day he would have to show the the outside world but it was dangerous. There could be worse places to be. 

He had his own bed and Sunny had a small cot close to his bed with pink sheets and a floppy bunny on the pillow. 

Closing the door behind him, Zane sat Sunny on her cot and changed her clothes before setting her into bed for the night. 

"Can you tell me a story?" Sunny asked, grabbing her bunny. 

"And what would it be tonight?" 

"Ca....ca... calippos?" Sunny misprounced. 

"Calyspos?" Zane patted her chubby cheek. "Sure. I can tell you that one.... again." 

"Yay!" Sunny cheered, clapping her chubby hands together. 

"I heard a tip about a planet called Pandora and wanted to see what the rambling was all about." Zane started his story and couldn't help but adore the smile on his girl's face. There was so much curiosity there that he wouldn't be surprised that Sunny grew up to be just like him... only without the murderous siblings. 

He hadn't even finished the story, meeting Typhon Deleon... Lilith sacrificing herself.... before Sunny fell asleep. 

He smirked, and kissed her head before turning the light off. 

"Time for a drink methinks." Zane mumbled to himself. "If I'm going to that shithole tomorrow, I don't want to be sober."


	5. Sunshine on Sanctuary

"Crap!" 

Amara screamed in fury as she, Fl4k and Zane reached the fast travel station. 

"What is the problem?" Fl4k asked, looking from the labouring man in his arms and then to the Siren. 

Amara groaned internally and looked to the bigger being. "The fast travel station circuited out."

Zane could have cried. He would have too but the pain was ripping his focus away.

"You take care of Zane." Fl4k commanded her, carefully placing Zane onto the ground on his feet. Amara immediately took his arm and put it around her shoulder. It didn't matter that Zane was much taller than she was, she definitely had more muscles. 

"There is another station nearby. I'll get the parts we require from it. I'll be much faster without-"

"The added load." Zane interrupted. "Yep. Run my friend."

Amara couldn't help but smirk. Even in immense pain, Zane had to quip. It was kind of... no. Not now. 

"Go." She said simply to Fl4k. "I've got Zane."

"Fuck......." Zane gritted his teeth. "This shitting hurts!"

"You're pushing a human out of your body." Amara didn't have to remind him. "It's not exactly an easy feat." 

"I didn't sign up for this." Zane gripped onto a nearby wall, ignoring the fighting going on nearby. "I do commissions. Shit like that. Not babies. OW."

Amara helped him keep stable on his feet. She started to rub circles into his back once more. It wasn't much but Zane was very appreciative. He couldn't imagine someone else in her position. 

"You're doing great." Amara helpfully told him. "We will be back home in no time." 

"Figured out who took me yet?" Zane tried to distract himself. 

Amara had no clue.

She shook her head and held onto his hand as he cried out in pain once again. He gripped tightly onto her hand, his legs trembling. Amara studied his form and amidst the blood and bruises, his rounded stomach was... lower? Much lower. The baby was making its way into the birth canal. 

They were running out of time. 

Thankfully Fl4k was true to their word and Amara could see them running back with the parts to quickly fix the travel station. 

She moved Zane to the side, holding him as tightly as she could. Zane wasn't watching Fl4k work and Amara kept equal attention on either person. 

There was a sharp buzzing sound but the travel station turned back on and began to glow blue once more. 

"Go ahead." 

Amara pressed the right buttons, sending herself and Zane through the vortex. 

With a yelp the two of them landed back on the ship and just in time too. Zane crashed onto the floor, gripping his stomach. 

"Get him on the gurney!" Tannis sharply commanded. "Quickly now.'

Two assistants that Tannis had "acquired" ran into action and helped Zane onto the gurney, lying him on his side. 

"I'm coming too." Amara told them, her arm glowing blue. 

"Fine fine, let's get him into the infirmary." Tannis clapped her hands together and walked ahead of her assistants. Amara kept a hand on the gurney, keeping her eyes on Zane as he was rolled away. 

They arrived to the infirmary after what seemed like for-fucking-ever in Amara's eyes. All she could hear was Zane. His heavy breathing... his whispers and grunts of pain.... sounded like home but not in the best of ways. 

"Get him out of those clothes." Tannis demanded as she took out the hypos out of the drawers. She gasped lightly as Zane's naked body revealed the extent of his injuries. He had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over his body. His missing eye path revealed a deep scar and a mangled eye. Amara was used to having injuries but she wasn't as scarred as he was. 

One of the assistants helped Zane into a gown then-

*

"You spacing out there?" A voice came from beside him. 

Zane was standing on the bridge of the ship, his eyes glazed as he stared out into the vastness of space. He didn't have to turn his head to know that Amara was standing beside him. 

"You okay?" She asked with a tender tone, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Do you ever think about morality and all that bullshit?" He asked, snorting at the notion.

Amara couldn't help but appease him. "You don't have a job like ours and sleep well at night if you have a high moral compass."

"I thought that." Zane confessed. "I've been married a few times, you know that-"

"Yeah, you were drunk as a skunk when you told me that." She giggled. 

Zane shrugged with a smirk, "I never really cared enough to keep in touch with them, just did it for the free booze to be honest."

"What are you trying to say, Zane?" She didn't ask with an accusatory tone. She was being genuine. She wanted to know the truth. 

"I.... well I like you Mara." Zane sighed. "You're a wild girl and you don't need to prove that you're a badass. I admire that."

Amara did something that she didn't normally do. She blushed. 

"I could say the same thing about you." Amara patted his arm. "I heard stories about you and, not gonna lie, you definitely live up to them." 

"Thanks lass." Zane high-fived her. "Anyway. I need to ask you a favour."

"Anything."

"I have to head down to Pandora tomorrow, can't explain why." He told her. Amara was curious. "Think you can watch Sunny?"

"Sure." Amara agreed. "What is in Pandora?"

"I don't know yet." 

Great. That was.... just great.


	6. Walking on Sunshine

Of all the places Zane could have been now... bars, nightclubs... strip joints.... he did not think he would be in the bandit camp he was held captive in. 

It was no surprise that the place had been occupied by more bandits but Zane wasn't complaining. He had a new rocket launcher that he wanted to try out. 

"Zoomer, go fly." He laughed uproariously as he sent his drone to fight some of the bandits in the camp. 

Screaming and explosions was a very normal sound to hear on Pandora and Zane was rather talented in the fighting field. The enemies were down in no time. 

Moze arrived just as a bandit enforcer fell to the ground with Zane pulling out his claws. 

"Did you leave any for me?" Moze asked, her Iron Bear standing behind her.

Zane shrugged with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. 

"Gaige should be coming down too."

"I thought this was supposed to be a secret?" Zane furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well.... it was." Moze nervously rubbed her arm, "that was until Gaige asked me what I was doing on Pandora and Deathrap freaks me out."

Zane mumbled something under his breath. For someone as badass as Moze, she could be such a pussy sometimes. 

"I don't think we are going to find anything here." Zane sighed. "If anything was here these bandits probably ate it or something."

"Let's not resort to searching their guts for now." Moze put her gun back onto her back and led Zane to the prison area where he had been 5 years prior. 

*

"10cm." Tannis nodded to herself from inbetween Zane's tired legs. "Amara, close the blinds so we can have some privacy."

Amara reluctantly left Zane's side and turned the blinds. She returned to him and held his hand. Zane was gritting his teeth and curling around himself. 

"Hold on as tight as you need to." She whispered to him. 

Zane clamped his hand around hers. If her hand was hurting, you couldn't tell. 

"I have to push!" Zane shouted before giving in.

"Hold on, don't push."

Don't push? Zane glared at the sirenologist. You try being in immense pain and not wanting it to be over. 

He laid against the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Tannis grab a towel and sat on a stool between his legs. Her eyes were focused on the task at hand. 

"There we go." She looked up to the vault hunters. "Push now."

Zane didn't have to be asked twice. He wrenched himself upright and curled around himself, gritting his teeth as he pushed. 

Amara had seen blood before but this amount was horrifying. It was on the sheets and on the gown.... the red liquid was covering Tannis' hands. 

"Sit behind him," Tannis told Amara, "it will help to support him when he pushes."

Amara did as she was told. Zane curled around himself as the Siren sat herself behind the operative as he cried out. Zane sagged against her, taking a hold of both of her hands.

"I can see the head!" Tannis looked slightly disgusted by it and Amara was then very relieved that she wasn't on the business end. 

Zane strained, his veins bulged out of his head and a sharp crack could be heard. Amara silently hissed but didn't take her hand away. She could put up with the pain for a while longer. 

"Oh shite!" Zane sobbed. "I didn't mean-"

"Hey," Amara soothed, "it's okay. Just focus on the baby."

Zane nodded, trying not to bite down on his lip. 

"Shit." Tannis whispered under her breath.

She may have been quiet but Amara heard her clearly. Her eyes widened and she tried to get Tannis' attention.

Tannis put on a smile to keep everyone calm. "Baby's just being a prankster. The baby is presenting upside down."

"Face up?"

Tannis nodded. "It's fine. We just need to work a little harder." 

Amara looked down at Zane's shoulder and the gown was stained from the blood that had poured from the wound. His skin had grown much paler. 

"He needs a hypo." Amara told Tannis.

Tannis knew that Zane needed one. She wasn't an idiot. "We can't risk giving him one while he's in labour." 

Amara, albeit worried for Zane, understood. She gripped his hands tighter, wincing at the sharp pain in her own hand that Zane had broken.

"I need to move." Zane abruptly gritted. 

"Hands and knees." Tannis told Amara as they both moved to help him into the new position.

"Better?" 

Zane looked to Amara's side. "I don't think it can get better." 


	7. Yellow Beams

"That's impossible." Tannis gasped, dropping her instruments to the floor when she heard Moze's voice come from the ECHO. 

_"Well clearly is isn't."_

_"Also..." Zane added, "it makes some amount of sense."_

"There can't be more than six Sirens at one added time." Tannis mumbled to herself. There was a silent pause. Zane and Moze were patiently waiting on the other end, sitting on a beam in a deserted bandit prison camp. "Unless..." 

_"Unless what?" Zane asked, an ounce of worry building up inside him._

"Come back to Sanctuary III, Vault Hunters."

*

10 minutes earlier.... 

Zane could hear Moze shuffle around outside of the bandit leader's very untidy bunker. There wasn't much in there. A few corpses. Graffiti... normal bandit crap. 

Except for the large safe at the back of the room. 

Zane's eyebrows knitted together as he planet a bomb on the door of the safe. He watched it detonate, a pleasant sight to behold. The door crumbled off its hinges and as the fog unravelled Zane could see papers and an ECHO device at the back of it. He pulled it out and slotted the tape into his own ECHO. 

_"Day 1. It's impossible to replicate the DNA structure of a Siren. It seems that they aren't born but the powers are trusted onto willing or very unwilling souls._

_Day..... we captured that Flynt brother. It must have been the assassin one. Baron and Captain are very much dead if I'm not mistaken._

_........ he's progressing nicely according to the spies. We will nab him when he's not looking._

_Also... I should note down about six Sirens being horseshit. There can be more. At least I can get proof of that._

Nakayama Out." 

Zane put the tape in a safe place on his person. It was evidence. Good evidence. There was only one problem. Who the fuck was Nakayama?

*

"He worked for Handsome Jack I believe." Tannis told the pair of them when Moze and Zane teleported back onto the ship. 

"He's dead though right?" Moze asked. 

"He's very dead, sugar."

All three of them spun around to find the Pandoran bar tender leaning against the door frame. 

"Exceedingly dead." Moxxi winked at them. "I have a .... friend, shall we say? Handsome Jack is definitely dead." 

"Has this got anything to so with Sunny?" Zane asked. There was not a single drop of humour in his voice. He was completely serious. 

"I'm afraid it might have everything to do with her. Yes." Tannis solemnly confirmed. 

Zane swore lightly under his breath. "Where is she?"

"With Amara on the bridge."

*

"Why is this taking so FUCKING long?!" Zane practically screamed, his arms violently shaking underneath him. 

"First time babies do tend to take a long time." Tannis told him with as much empathy as she could manage. It wasn't exactly much. 

Thankfully that was what Amara was for. She sat down in front of him and put his arms around her neck. She didn't give a shit if blood or sweat got on her.... or if her hand was going black. It's fine. 

"Push hard now."

"That's it." Amara held onto him, but she couldn't help but see how worried Tannis was looking. 

Zane's skin was turning worryingly pale, at least he wasn't on Pandora with the dirt and unhygienic environment.

She saw Tannis silently hiss a swear word and knew that something was wrong. 

Amara grabbed her attention without gaining Zane's, though he was probably in too much pain for that. 

'What's wrong?' She mouthed. 

Tannis shakily regained her breath, 'the head's stuck.'

Shit. That.... was bad. 


End file.
